In front of the mirror of memories
by Goki Henjin
Summary: The evil Hao Asakura is being watched over by his father Mikihisa Asakura to report any kind of activities. But Mikihisa realizes Hao resembles to Keiko, his lost wife, like her vivid reflection...A sudden change of heart may take place MikihisaXHao
1. Near the river

Goki is back with less neurons, they committed suicide...I'll miss you, guys! Be scared by my next Hao-yaoi coupling... I might be hung by the inquisition...xD hehehe

The next fic contains yaoi, incest and lolicon, don't like? I DO! xD

Mikihisa Asakura X Hao Asakura!

Shaman King isn't mine, my neurons aren't mine either...I only posses my hands...

Thanks to Fuu Henjin for helping me with a title for this fic! ;; You helped me a great deal! She's great at writing, I shall ask her a fic xD who knows...

**In front of the mirror of memories**

Chapter 1: Near the river...

The longed haired shaman sat on the edge of a river, watching the moon's reflection on the water. The stars shone beautifully, he smiled as his fingers made their way to the river, caressing it. He knew he was being observed, as usual. Being the strongest shaman on earth and with his objectives of that nature had never let him really alone. There was always someone watching him, he always knew, but he didn't care...he knew they weren't a menace for him, in any way.

"Hmm let me see...this furyoku... obviously it's not any member of the X-laws...it is...you...heh heh heh...don't hide,I don't feel like hurting you, It's kind of boring"

"Make fun of it as long as you can" answered a familiar voice "you will not get away with your objectives!"

"Oh, I see... keep thinking that...you couldn't even put up with me when I was a baby, how are you planning on doing it now?"

"Yoh will surely stop you"

"Hahahahahaha! You really say funny things" answered the boy, as he stood up "I'm sorry, but it's my bath time, hope you don't mind"

"...Pervert"

"HAHAHAHA excuse me! You are the one that was stalking me in the first place, in second place, I can do whatever I want"

A figure appeared from the highest branches of a tree. His long hair danced with the wind, his face was covered with a stange, wooden mask with the shape of a bird's face. It was Hao Asakura's father, Mikihisa.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked, approaching the young boy. Hao smiled as he took his long poncho off and threw it aside, revealing his well worked yet delicate chest.

"Just to bathe in the river, want to join me?" teased the boy now sitting down and taking off his metal lego shoes.

"You've been training, haven't you?" said Mikihisa, staring at the boy, after all it was his son, he felt a strange nostalgia from 14 years ago, when Hao was forced to leave the Asakura residence for dear life. Even all those years had passed...Mikihisa sometimes wondered what would have happened if they raised both twins and live like a happy and complete family? Maybe the teen would have changed his mind and be a shaman willing to help others instead of trying to vanish humanity.

"Even if we have lived together, my objectives would have never changed, Mikihisa" affirmed Hao Asakura with a wide smile. "Now that you're here, help me untie this belts, they can really be a pain"

Mikihisa rose an eyebrow in disbelief "You are making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Oh, can't I?" continued the boy, with a wider smile this time. He started untying each belt cautiously and removed his red pants; he then untied his last green pants and pulled them off. The boy then proceeded to fold his clothes

"Don't you want to take a bath?" he offered once again "the water is really great"

"I will not fall in that joke, you must be prepared" the man summoned a wind spirit who took him away, disappearing in the vast night.

"That man is so funny!" Hao took off his boxers, which were black with yellow stars, and entered slowly in the river.

"Hao-sama..." called a young voice from behind.

"Boris, is something wrong? It's late, you should be sleeping" answered the boy.

"I just can't get to close my eyes..."

"Why don't you come in?" invited Hao, smiling "the water isn't that cold"

Boris stared at his master...it almost seemed as if he really had feelings...strangely, a great part of his comrades believed Hao Asakura didn't have many feelings, and that that was the source of his power, only Lakist and Opacho were sure Hao-sama could feel, and would guide them to a better world thanks to his feelings.

"All right" the vampire unclothed himself, slowly and unbelievingly, he turned to see Hao's expression, the boy was stretching his arms, his bare body made him look...strangely attractive, actually really attractive.

-What the hell am I thinking! He is Hao-sama! He would burn me if he knew what I'm thinking...-

Actually, Hao could read Boris' thoughts, he just blushed lightly and chuckled softly.

"You are one valuable comrade, don't forget that"

Boris entered the water timidly, the brunette just started throwing water at him, still chuckling. The blonde man was surprised but in no time was returning the water at the brunette, both laughing, like two small children.

Mikihisa was still hiding in the trees, staring at them. The image of his evil son now playing like a normal boy of his age made him realize the boy had a great innocence in his heart. He was still a 14 year old kid, and he had reincarnated, not resurrected, so he was living life all over again, obviously with a great amount of power which increased with time.

"It's so sad to think a boy like him could have done really good things..." Mikihisa couldn't separate his eyes from his son, those onyx eyes and long hair, especially that genuine smile he was wearing for once, not a sarcastic one or sadistic, but a warm real smile.

"He looks awfully like her...like his mother..." the man lowered his head slowly, he remembered that day, 12 years ago, Keiko Asakura had fallen victim of a strange illness and had died, but she rested in peace thanks to her faith in her son Yoh, she felt sure he would be able to stop Hao, and maybe even save him from the darkness inside of him, that last thing Mikihisa really didn't understand. He remembered his wife in the hot springs, her long hair shining thanks to the water absorbed in it and her warming smile. It had been perfect, a utopia, but nothing lasts forever...a hard lesson he had learned through time.

"Mr. Tree-man! Are you sure you don't want to bathe?" mocked again the teenager, with a surprised Boris who hadn't realized there was another person nearby.

"Keep quiet, unrespectful lad!" answered Mikihisa back, feeling a bit pissed a 14 year old could treat him like that. "My apprentices have more respect for adults, and you, who are my son, look how you treat me!"

Hao's smile faded slowly as his eyes turned to see the water, since when have Hao been his son? He was just born his biological son for fate's sake, but it wasn't anything real as far as he knew.

"You must be referring to Asakura Yoh, I don't remember being your son" said this; he smiled once again, one of his usual fake yet beautiful smiles. "Boris, lets get inside the teepees, it's time to take a break" Hao walked out from the river, his naked body shinning in wetness and under the moon's light, strands of long hair covering part of his face, refusing to separate from his skin due to wetness, and a pair of beautiful black eyes with a serious gaze, staring right into Mikihisa's eyes. This image sent shivers through the man's spine, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

The man didn't remove his eyes from the silhouette that disappeared inside a small yellow and red tepee, followed by his comrade, still confused.

"Hao-sama! Don't you wish to annihilate that man? He seems to annoy you..." finally said Boris, as the teen sat on a blanket while Lakist helped him dry his hair by rubbing it in a red towel with a small yellow star on its edge.

"Don't worry about him, it is all right...Thank you Lakist, please take care of Opacho-chan, right now I wish to be alone..."

"Understood, have a good night, Hao-sama" said this Lakist and Boris walked out from the shelter, while the boy wrapped himself in a blanket and threw himself on the blankets heavily, staring at the ceiling, which was decorated with patch ornaments.

"...and you who are my son...nonsense, that man isn't my father, he just happened to be part of the Asakura family at that moment, he didn't even choose me to be his son, he is far from being a father...damn human..." Hao lowered his eyelids, he was thinking, he couldn't stop his mind for making a great effort to remember his true father, but he couldn't. After some minutes, he gave in, and gazed through a small opening in the teepee, the sky was covered with stars, all shinning at a time, like greeting the boy, who smiled and closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

Mikihisa stared at the distant stars in the sky, he remembered Keiko, a month before her sickness, both of them walking under a starred night, everything that day had been perfect.

"When you look at those beautiful stars...will you think of me? I believe stars are there for giving us hope..."

"I always think of you, I love you"

"I know dear, but remember hope is really important...I'm really concerned about our son..."

"Yoh is healthy, don't worry, honey"

"I mean Hao"

"But...he isn't our..."

"Yes he is, and I feel a bit guilty for this...If it wasn't for that I'd have raised him in a good man"

"But he...he is pure evil!"

"As long as I can see stars in the sky, I can believe in hope...Mikihisa"

-End of flashback-

"A boy that plays in the river like that... can't be pure evil"

Yup this is chapter 1! xD I know the couple is like OMFG, but hey, I wanted something original, please comment and share ideas on them…I really need them to continue this...


	2. Pancakes

Goki brings chapter 2! Record in update! Hahaha xD

Hao: Now with Mikihisa! Neurons please return to her T-T

**Chapter 2: Pancakes…**

The brunette stretched his body as the first rays of sun made their way through the tepee opening and landed on his face. He put on a pair of blue jeans and a loose white shirt, unbuttoned. He made his way out of the shelter, feeling the soft land under his bare feet.

"Hao-sama, good morning!" greeted little Opacho as he hugged his master. Hao petted the little boy's hair gently as he smiled.

"It is a beautiful day, lets get some breakfast, Opacho-chan, that patch restaurant is the nearest place"

Yoh Asakura yawned as he stretched his arms and finally rubbed his eyes. He didn't like getting up early, specially thanks to Anna's infernal training, but the day was beautiful after all, he understood it'd be a waste to spend time inside the cottage they were staying in instead of enjoying the day.

"Good morning Yoh, did you sleep well?" asked his father, who appeared right beside him, surprising the chocolate-haired boy.

"Don't scare me like that! Where were you last night? You never arrived..."

"I was watching over Hao, he doesn't seem to do any kind of training, you need to sharpen your abilities Yoh"

"I know, I've been training really hard...thanks to Anna"

"Let's go get some breakfast; I've got some discount tickets in the patch restaurant"

"That sounds great!"

Both, father and son made their way out of the room silently, trying not to wake the others up. When they reached the door they saw Anna, reading a book, ready to start torturing Yoh.

"Yoh, nice meeting you here, I've added some new techniques to your training itinerary... It'll do you good, oh Mr. Mikihisa, good morning" greeted the girl, expressionless as usual.

"Hey Anna, would you join us? We're getting some breakfast" asked the man, also trying to save his poor boy from the evil training at least for an hour or so.

"I'd be glad to, thanks" and so, father son and fiancé walked to the patch restaurant...too.

"Welcome to our great rest...H-Hao!" Kalim was so surprised to see the long haired boy there, he became a bit nervous, but knew he couldn't do any racket, Hao was a customer, and customers were money, something the patch needed desperately, at least that was how chief Goldva thought.

"Hahaha don't worry, I'm a money source, we just want some breakfast" Hao could read the patch's mind, and he found it funny they were just that needed of money.

Kalim just remained silent, he was surprised by the boy's comment, so he just guided him to a table and gave two menus to them, one was a child menu.

"So, Opacho, what would you like?" asked Hao as he scanned the menu in front of him

"Hmmm hot cakes and orange juice!"

"I see...hey Kalim, bring us two orders of hot cakes, an orange juice and a cup of water, please"

"Ok...I'll be right back" answered the man seriously as he disappeared through the kitchen's curtains.

Hao laughed soflty as Opacho stared interestedly in him

"What happened, Hao-sama?"

"It's just...he looked funny with that apron"

The little boy started laughing, joining the long chocolate haired boy, as Mikihisa, Yoh and Anna entered the place. They were kind of startled when they saw Hao Asakura there, dressed in something other than his poncho. While Yoh and Anna were wary, but the man couldn't help himself but remember his son's figure from last night, and his beautiful laugh, but he managed to snap out from it in no time.

Hao felt his other half's presence, so he turned to see them, and answered their serious glances with a sarcastic smile. "Hello" he greeted "you may sit here if you wish, there are free seats you know..."

"What are you planning?" asked Anna, with an unfriendly stare.

"Hmm, I'll eat pancakes with Opacho, and maybe we'll go fishing in the evening" answered Hao "right, Opacho-chan?"

"Don't mock me..." continued the girl, holding her bead's necklace tighter.

"Anna, it's all right, we're here for breakfast...remember?" said Yoh, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

They sat in a table close to Hao's, they just couldn't ignore the shaman's presence at the building, actually any of the customers could, half of them ate as fast as they could, paid and ran away. Others didn't stop turning heads, staring at him, making comments, and a few of them weren't aware because they didn't know anything of the situation.

Kalim returned with the brunette's order, when he saw Yoh and company he felt more relaxed.

"Hey Yoh, what would you guys like?"

"I'd like an order of yakimeshi, an order of vegetable soup, two green teas and some dessert...Mr. Mikihisa whal would you...Mikihisa-san?" The girl turned to see Mikihisa heading towards Hao's table.

"Father, what are you up to?" asked Yoh to himself

"I wonder the same..." said Anna

"What are you eating?" asked Mikihisa curiously

"I believed I said I was eating pancakes..." answered the boy as he cut the bread from Opacho's dish, since the small one couldn't do it. "Now there, Opacho-chan, say aaaaa"

"Aaaaaa" said the little boy as Hao placed a small slice of pancakde with honey inside Opacho's little mouth. "How is it?"

"It's really good! Opacho wants to feed Hao-sama!"

Hao smiled and opened his mouth as his comrade gave a small slice of pancake just as he had done before.

"You look cute doing that, almost motherly-like" said Mikihisa, a bit startled

"oh, you're still here? It's a strange thing to hear from you, you know, saying I look cute"

"I just said it because you do, I had a different image of you..."

"Hmm that strange taking in consideration you stalk me 24/7..."

"I'm not stalking you, I'm just watching you"

"Same thing..."

"Pancakes aren't healthy..."

"...Now we are talking about pancakes?" said Hao, half chuckling "you sure are strange"

"They don't have many proteins, pancakes, you know?"

"...You sure are weird..."

"If you keep eating them, you'll get fat"

"Shut up..."

"Or you may even mute into something weird..."

"Shut up!" Hao stick a piece of pancake in the man's mouth, of course he went through the trouble of lifting his mask a little bit, just the necessary to find his mouth.

Mikihisa just munched silently and swallowed the piece.

"So, how was it?"

"It's delicious"...

"Yes, it is. And you haven't mutated into something else other than a tree-climber-chicken- man"

"You little...! Take that back!" demanded the man, with a vein popping from his forehead.

"Make me..."

It seemed Mikihisa forgot who Hao was, or the menace he represented, because he charged over the boy and started tickling him, the young shaman was startled at this, but as he didn't foresee it, he was unaware and was laughing hysterically. All the customers watched in amazement, as the few others thought they looked so cute, as a pair of father and son playing.

Yoh and Anna were part of the shocked ones, they didn't understand the situation either.

"Why is Mikihisa-san doing?" finally asked the girl to he fiancé, who just shook his head and blinked.

"AHAHAHA LET ME GO, NO! STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...Hao-sama" Opacho-chan wasn't sure what to do, he seemed to enjoy looking at his master laughing like that.

Mikihisa didn't have any intention in stopping, he enjoyed to see the small figure almost fully wrapped in his arms squirming and helpless, his beautiful hair all tousled and that laugh that he really liked. But Hao accidentally kicked his father's...you know, in a desperate try to break free that made the man fall on his knees in pain.

"Ouch...that was dirty, even for you"

"You deserved it!" said Hao as he stood up from his seat. "Opacho, are you ready?"

"Yes, Hao-sama" answered the little child, standing up also and holding the shaman's hand.

"Hey Kalim, Mikihisa said he'll pay the bill" said Hao to the patch who just blinked and wasn't able to say no to the boy, after all he was the strongest shaman on earth.

"O-ok..."

"It was really delicious, congratulations" Hao and Opacho headed to the entrance but was stopped by his twin.

"What did you do to my father?" asked Yoh worriedly

"Hmmm why don't you ask him? He'll be all right, I just prevented you from having more brothers or sisters..."

"...ouch..." said Yoh finally understanding what his older twin had said

"Yes, Mikihisa said the same... Actually it was accidental, but it was his fault, he wouldn't leave me, now you get stronger" the boy and his comrade made their way out of the place, ignoring the others' glances as usual.

"Why did you do that, Mikihisa-san?" asked Anna, helping the man to stand up again.

"I'm not sure...I just did it because I could"

"That's not a good reason..." continued the girl with an appearing sweat drop

"Is Hao-sama all right?"

"Yes Opacho-chan, is just that tree-climber-chicken-man is so..."

"so...?"

"So strange! Whatever we got free breakfast thanks to him hehehe"

"I didn't ordered pancakes!" said Mikihisa after looking at the bill

"I'm sorry, but who's going to pay for their food? Besides If I'm not mistaken, he is your son after all, so take responsibility!" demanded Kalim

"Damn I'll pay but...hey! Hao didn't even eat his dish! Are you still charging me that!"

"Yes"

"I wonder if he never eats, he is skinny, he might get sick...all right, here's your money"

"Thank you! -, please come back"

As they headed out, Mikihisa couldn't stop thinking on his son, he was in the clouds, when a beeping sound interrupted his thoughts.

"Father, you have a fight tomorrow" said Yoh

"Oh no prob, I'll contact Redseb later, I've got things to think about"

Yeah that was chapter 2! Oh and for the ones that don't know, Mikihisa participates in the shaman fight but only in the manga with a pair of kids called Redseb a boy and his sister Seyrarm a girl that cant express her feelings, they have a powerful golem as partner spirit.


	3. A present for a shaman

Superupdatingpowers! TADAAA Next chapter is up!

I still don't own SK T-T

**Chapter 3: A present for a shaman...**

The ascetic shaman walked to an open field, where he sat down. He knew Redseb and Seyrarm would arrive in some minutes, to plan their strategy during the Shaman Fight. He couldn't stop thinking on his older son, although he knew it wasn't right. The next thing Mikihisa was wondering was how the boy managed to take care of himself all of those years and how did he found all that comrades.

"He sure is smart..." he finally whispered, then he heard footsteps, but they weren't little kids' steps, so he hid behind a nearby tree and saw three girls walking slowly, one was a redhead with purple eyes and a playful smile on her face, the other one was a blonde with a bitter expression, hugging her puppet and the other one with sky blue hair and a cigarette sticking from her mouth. He recognized them immediately as the Hanagumi.

"So what are we going to give Hao-sama? Tomorrow is his birthday!" asked Macchi a bit anxiously. "I could bake him a cake!"

"Don't be stupid, Hao-sama wouldn't eat it, besides he deserves much more than a simple bread with lots of sugar on it..." said Mary while stroking her puppet's hair gently.

"Hmm I could give him some real adult fun" replied the older girl with a mischievous expression "Things you kids don't understand hehehe"

Mikihisa felt alarmed and kind of angry when an image of Hao and Kana kissing popped up in his mind...but why was he angry? Hao was just his son after all, so being his son...he needed to take care of him, didn't he? Maybe he should choose a good fiancée for him too...But he didn't feel comfortable thinking of the boy with any girl at all...no matter how beautiful, smart or powerful...he wanted Hao...free...or should he say, for himself?

"Mary will not allow Kanna to pervert her Hao-sama! Mary will give him something he likes...like stars..."

"You can't give him a star, silly"

"No, but Mary can use her furyoku to write a message with stars, at least for tomorrow..."

"Do you have any idea how many furyoku you need for that! Like hundreds of thousands!"

"We can ask Lakist and Blocken for help, they're quite strong..."

"That's an excellent idea, Macchi! Then let us return to the camp" and said this they returned the way they had come from.

Mikihisa just stared at them. "Yes...I almost forgot Yoh's birthday is tomorrow too...I should give him a new technique...and for Hao...I shouldn't give him that...It'll just make him more powerful...but I just want to give it to him...since Keiko liked it so much"

"Hey Mikki!" screamed a boy from far away "Sorry we are kind of late"

"Hello Redseb, how's Seyrarm?"

"She is ok, I think, aren't you?" asked Redseb, but the girl just stared at him and said "Tomorrow we fight against the Red team..."

"I heard they are kind of strong...and I heard their leader, Jack is really powerful and a psycho too..."

"Don't worry Redseb, there are plenty of psychos in the shaman fight, it's kind of ordinary" said Mikihisa remembering team The Ren and Hoshigumi (Hao's team).

"They are at the fountain right now, it would be wise if we see what kind of opponents they are" continued the girl, with a bored look on her face.

"Ok then, let's check them out" then, Mikihisa and the children walked where the fountain was, but he was surprised to see Hao sitting there, with a small knife and a piece of dried wood, carving something.

"You little punk! Here you are! How come you didn't eat anything and then make me pay for it!"

Hao turned to see him and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "...I don't know what are you talking about..."

"Argh! Making fun of me again!"

"I'm not making fun of you...you are funny yourself, that's all"

"Well, look who's here, you came after all" said a voice suddenly. Mikihisa turned to his left and saw a young boy, like 16 or 17 years, with black hair and two red strands of hair framing his face. He had green eyes and a really pale skin, he was all dressed in black, with red belts fastened around his chest and neck. The typical goth hot guy, as Mikki would say.

The boy headed towards Hao with a smirk on his face. "Hello babe"

Hao raised his eyebrow again, he then left what he was carving aside and paid full attention to the figure in front of him "Why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted you to join my crew...although I know the answer..."

"Then why do you bother in asking? You are wasting my time, you know..."

"Isn't time eternal for you, sweetie?" responded the boy, inspecting the brunette's eyes.

"What do you want?" said Hao, now with a serious tone

"My name is Jack, and I'll become Shaman King..."

"Some nerve for you to tell me this...you don't seem to know who you're dealing with...Is your desire to die that high?" answered Hao, with an evil smile.

"I know you are far stronger than anybody else in here, I recognize it, but my first goal when I become Shaman King will be to make you mine. I'd fallen in love with you a long time ago...and I will not allow anybody else to have you"

Hao was startled at this, he wasn't expecting such answer, that Jack sure was weird.

"Argh! Pervert! Get away from my son!" said Mikihisa standing in front of Hao.

"Tomorrow's fight...If I win, you will give me your blessing, father" said this, the black haired boy walked away, laughing silently in his way.

"Why did you do that?" asked Hao, standing up from the edge of the fountain.

"Well he was all right stalking you, and he seemed a bondage type of pervert!"

"I can take care of myself"

"Yes, but can you take care of the innocence you have and that pervert lacks?"

"Innocence? What are you saying? I've lived longer than that boy, I know more things..."

Mikihisa approached the boy and grabbed his chin gently as he lifted his son's face slightly, so they could be face to face...or should I say, face to mask?

"You reincarnated, you are living again, you just have those memories useful to you...don't forget you are still 14 years old..."

Hao just stared; he was able to read the man's mind and knew he did care, something that surprised him, a strange warm feeling, he wasn't sure how to react...Mikihisa wasn't sure what to do next either, since the boy's expression was so freaking cute, he could remain there for the rest of his life.

The chocolate long haired boy closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Really, are you always this overprotective with Yoh? If I thought you were weird before, now I think you're weirder, Mr. tree-climber-chicken-man"

"You want tickles again, don't you?"

"No..." Hao stepped backwards, for him, tickles were the worst form of torture, because he felt vulnerable and even if he was ok, he couldn't do anything, it was worse than being in a torture machine...like that holy iron something girl.

"Even if you lose that fight tomorrow...I will not marry that guy, it's not like I'm your real son... but...Thanks" the shaman disappeared in flames while Mikihisa stared in awe.

"He said Thanks..." a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, invisible due to the mask.

"...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" screamed Redseb, still confused about everything, while his sister just sighed.

"Eww that Jack guy is queeeeeeeer..." said Redseb "huh? That boy left the thing...is it a flute?"

"It seems so" Mikihisa grabbed the flute, the carvings were really amazing and well done, Hao appeared to be not only the greatest shaman, but a talented artist also.

"Our fight is in the evening, isn't it?"

"Yes Mikki"

"Damn! All right, I'll give him that...after all I haven't given him anything in 14 years"

"...eh?"

That was chapter 3! WAII!Tomorrow is Hao's birthday! 3! So I followed that hehehe, I'll make a present for him w ! Jan ne!

Don't forget to comment!-


	4. Sidra and Stella

First of all...HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASAKURA TWINS! SPECIALLY HAO-SAMA, CAUSE I LOVE HIM TOO DAMN MUCH…xD

Here chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Sidra and Stella**

**---------------**

It was really early in the morning, Mikihisa was already dressed up, and looked at the fading moon in the sky. He wondered if Hao was already awake as he tied his long hair in its usual ponytail. He then headed to a large suitcase resting under his bed, and pulled out a long thing wrapped in dark cloth. He smiled as he stared at it, memories flashed back in his head, he remembered Keiko's expression once again, when she received the present from him...the same present he was about to give his son.

"Mikki...this is wonderful..." she had said as she hugged the man in a deep embrace.

He sighed and made his way to Hao's camp, before he changed his mind, it may not be a really good idea after all.

Hao was washing his face in the river; he had tied his well groomed hair leaving his usual two strands of hair hanging at their sides, covering his beautiful face. He yawned as he sat on the grass. He closed his eyes and dedicated to hear nature voice, it was really relaxing and a kind of special training at the same time. Everything was in peace, when suddenly, the wind told him a man was approaching. The boy opened his eyes and stared at his right, in less than a minute, appeared Mikihisa, with a wrapped package, it seemed like a sword or something.

"Hey..." greeted the man while raising his hand.

"We meet again" answered Hao with a little smile "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy birthday, Hao..."

"Hmmm? Birthday? Ah yes, I didn't remember...it's unusual, you have never greeted me before"

"I never had the opportunity, I'm sorry"

"You don't need to apologize...after all I burnt you that day...15 years ago"

"It was self protection; we were trying to finish you"

"Oh, I see... If you put it that way"

"And this is your present...I'm sure you're going to like it..." the man handed his son the package, Hao just stared at it inspecting it, and then turned to see Mikihisa.

"Why are you giving me something? Why should I accept it? Is this part of a plan to aid Yoh or something?"

"Hmm no it isn't, actually this present may bring him problems...but I just think it's perfect for you, come on, you'll like it"

Hao grabbed the package and unwrapped it, revealing a beautiful sword, it was all cream-goldish colored and shone with a unique beauty. It had precious gems on its handle, but what most impressed the boy was the spirit that appeared from the sword. It was the same color as the sword, its hair was white and really long and floated in the air, like a shooting star's trail. Its eyes were purple with blue sparks and it stared right at Hao's onyx eyes.

"Is this..."

"Yes Hao, it is a star's spirit. I found it in a lonely mountain in China"

"It's beautiful..."whispered Hao, as he passed his hand gently over the spirit's cheek. The spirit smiled and sat on Hao's shoulder (its height was 40 cms. Approx) and rubbed its face against Hao's cheek, making a wide smile appear in Hao's face.

"Mikihisa...this is wonderful" he said as he hugged the man tightly. Hao loved stars and now he had a star spirit for himself...but why was he hugging Mikihisa? Well It was a wonderful gift and all but still...they were enemies.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...I..." said the boy as he tried to separate from his father, but Mikihisa's arms wouldn't let him go. Again he felt that warm caring feeling, so he kind of stopped the struggling.

After some minutes reluctantly, they finally separated. Mikihisa stared at the boy's black eyes, they shone beautifully in the moonlight, yes, they were much like hers and the boy's reaction was like hers too...

"The spirit's name is Sidra, and the sword is Stella, they must remain together, ok? I guess I should be leaving...I still need to give Yoh a present... oh and if you look at the sky, you might find a great present from your comrades"

The boy turned to look at the sky and saw a message written with stars in the night that read "Happy Birthday, Hao-sama! The shaman was really surprised, when Opacho and the Hanagumi appeared from behind a tree.

"Congratulations!" they all said with smiling faces.

"We all contributed with furyoku to move the stars, it will only last this night, but...we made it with love!" said Macchi "oh and we also prepared a delicious breakfast for you: curry bread! Your favorite dish!"

"I can't believe you did all this...Thank you...I really am surprised..."

The Hanagumi girls blushed and little Opacho just smiled. The other members of the crew had arrived a few minutes later. But in the midst of happiness, Lakist, Blocken, Turbine, Peyote, the Chinese guy with the panda spirit and Big guy Billy fainted.

"Wha! What's wrong?" asked their leader as he kneeled down near Lakist and shoved him "Hey Lakist! Are you ok?"

"Mary is sorry...they used almost all their furyoku to move the stars..."

"Yeah, they wanted to protect us because we're weaker...it's kind of sad, hehehe, we just used part" replied Zen as Ryo nodded.

Hao sighed "You silly people..." He then walked through each and every of his fallen comrades and touched each their foreheads, giving returning them a great amount of spiritual power.

"Well there you go, thanks for the detail it was beautiful" he turned to where Mikihisa was, but he was gone, as expected.

"Hao-sama! I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you waste your power in us...I really feel ashamed" said Lakist while lowering his head.

"It's ok, it was funny you would make that for me even exposing yourselves, I really appreciate it" the boy answered with a smile.

Finally when the night disappeared and the sun arrived, they were celebrating while eating breakfast, it had been the best day for the shaman in his life.

Mikihisa arrived to the cottage, Yoh was still sleeping, it seemed Anna had mercy due to his birthday. The man smiled and pet the boy's head.

"Hey, wake up"

Yoh blinked as he sat on the bed. "Huh? Dad it's early...I'm sleepy"

"Happy birthday" said the man as he placed a large envelope in the boy's hand.

"Huh?" The chocolate haired boy opened it and found 50 parchments with strange symbols on them.

"Those are sacred parchments, with the first 10 red you can summon fire spirits, with the 10 green ones you can summon earth spirits, with the 10 blue ones you can summon water spirits and with the 10 white ones you can summon wind spirits. They will be really useful for you, oh and the last 10 are for communication, like the ones I use"

"Sounds really cool, thanks dad!" Yoh hugged Mikihisa and jumped from the bed "I want to try them out!"

"Stop, don't waste them like that, you can use them during the shaman fights" said Anna appearing through the door.

"Oh...you may be right..."

"Come on, I made breakfast for you" she said with a slight blush

"WOW YOU DID!" Yoh was really surprised to hear that, and Mikihisa was too.

When the boy entered the dining room, he found all of his friends receiving him with a smile and a surprise party.

While eating, Yoh stared at many of his present and thought aloud "Today's must be Hao's birthday too...I wonder if he is having fun..."

"I'm sure he is ok" said Mikihisa, with a wide smile hidden by his mask. And it was so true.

"Yes, he has a lot of comrades..." continued his son "Maybe he can consider them friends with time..."

"I'm sure he will...oh...that damn fight is today...how lame"

--------------------

There was chapter 4! Dedicated to the twin's birthday! We all know they deserve it, don't they? XD


End file.
